Warriors - A New Era : After the Fire
by The Drum Major
Summary: The events of this story take place right after the end of 'The Last Hope' and spoilers will occur if you haven't finished TLH. Also spoiler warnings for those who have not read Bramblestar's Storm. ThunderClan will be the main focus like always. Enjoy :)
1. Allegiances

**...**

**~ Warriors ~  
**

_A New Era  
After the Fire_

* * *

**The Allegiances of all Four Clans**  
_Three moons after 'The Last Hope'_

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**:

**Bramblestar-** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**:

**Squirrelflight-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cats**:

**Leafpool**\- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Cherrypaw

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie-** striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom

**Spiderleg**\- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Amberpaw

**Birchfall**\- light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**\- white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Dewpaw

**Berrynose-** cream-colored tom

**Mousewhisker-** gray-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Molepaw

**Ivypool**\- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice, Snowpaw

**Lionblaze**\- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Lilypaw

**Briarlight**\- dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**\- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**\- very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Apprentice, Seedpaw

**Apprentices:**

**Cherrypaw**\- a ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**\- a brown and cream tom

**Amberpaw**\- pale ginger she-cat

**Dewpaw**\- grey and white tom

**Snowpaw**\- fluffly white tom

**Lilypaw**\- a dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw**\- a very pale ginger she-cat

**Queens**:

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Squirrelflight-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bramblestar's kits: Firekit a ginger tom, Redkit a dark ginger tom, Brownkit a brown tabby tom, and Tigerkit a brown tabby tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat execting Lionblaze's kits

**Rosepetal**\- dark cream she-cat expecting Foxleap's kits

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Cloverkit, a pale smoky grey tom, Robinkit, a pretty grey she-kit with black stripes, Tulipkit, a fluffy white she-kit, Blackkit, a smoky black tom

**Elders**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**:

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Grasspaw

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom Apprentice, Spikepaw

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Stoatfur**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Grasspaw**-pale brown tabby she-cat

**Spikepaw**-dark brown tom

**Queens**:

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Elders**:

**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**\- black tom

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader**:

**Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**:

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom Apprentice, Slightpaw

**Medicine Cat**:

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**:

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
Apprentice, Greenpaw

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Oatpaw

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes

**Furzepelt**-grey and white she-cat

**Crouchfoot**-ginger tom

**Apprentices**:

**Slightpaw**-black tom with white flash on his chest

**Greenpaw**-pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes

**Stagpaw**-rich brown tom with brown eyes

**Oatpaw**-pale brown tabby tom

**Queens**

**Sedgewhisker-**light brown tabby she-cat mother of Harespring's kits; Speckledkit, a light brown she-cat flecked with darker brown spots and Swiftkit a brown and white tom

**Elders**:

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader**:

**Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**:

**Reedwhisker**-black tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors**:

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom Apprentice, Pondpaw

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Havenpaw

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Perchpaw

**Shimmerpelt**-silver she-cat Apprentice, Palepaw

**Lakeheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Heronwing**-dark gray-and-black tom

**Apprentices**:

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-catch

**Havenpaw**-black and white she-cat

**Pondpaw-**light smoky grey she-cat

**Palepaw-**pale grey tom

**Perchpaw**-grey and white she-cat

**Queens**:

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat mother of Seakit, a light grey she-cat.

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat mother of Mallownose's kits; Duckkit, a grey and white she-cat, Echokit, a light brown she-cat, and Drizzlekit, a dark grey tom.

**Elders**:

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

* * *

_**Warriors -** A New Era : After the Fire_

_Leafpool does return to her previous role as a medicine cat. Look it up on 'Warriors Wiki' and if you own a copy of the 'Warriors: Ultimate Guide' you can look on page 27(Leafpool's profile page) and see that the last sentence tells how Jayfeather invites her back to the medicine cat's den, as her skills are too valuable to lose._

_Cherryfall and Molewhisker were made warriors sometime before Bramblestar's Storm, yes I have read that super edition. I have not read Dovewing's Silence. Yes Greystripe and Sandstorm were only made elders in BS (Bramblestar's Storm) but I am having them join the elders sooner along with Dustpelt. Though he will still die in BS, I'm not going to change that. As this is before BS Seedpaw is still alive too. _

_My decision to have Foxleap and Rosepetal mate was my own opinion (it doesn't happen in the real series) you do not have to agree with it, I have met some very active Foxleap/Ivypool fans but I like Foxleap and Rosepetal and I think you will like their kits regardless. Also her pregnancy will carry on longer then it techically should, cats usually are pregnant for two moons._

_ You will also notice that there are some cats who have yet to be born yet, never fear they'll be here in due time. Such as Hootpaw and Featherpaw from WindClan and Lizardpaw from RiverClan. Some of my OC's will be added later. _


	2. Prolog

Warriors - A New Era : After the Fire

Prolog

The clearing was calm and still, nothing but the sounds of a few grasshoppers and a lone owl. The trees on both sides showed the opposing forests, one made of pine with marshy land below filled with frogs. The other was made of deciduous trees and carried many sleeping squirrels in their nests located in the trees. The rival Clans were below the trees and on the ground. Each of them waiting for the signal. There was a new moon above them and the stars against an endless black sky were the only source of light.

The two opposite sides of the clearing held numerous cats. Some about to experience their first battle and some who had been in too many battles to count. Both sides held their ground, not moving an inch. The command had not yet been given to attack. To come out of their hiding places. Their eyes were mere orbs in the distance, only illuminated when they looked to the sky or made contact with another pair. But all of their eyes were wide open. Alert to every twitch and flicker. They were not about to be taken by surprise.

As cats looked across the clearing that would soon become their battle ground they became inpatient. Their tails lashed back and forth with anticipation. Their burning hatred for each other kept them fired up, but they would wait until the signal came. Nothing could make them attack any sooner. These two had one of the longest rivalries the Clans had ever seen, and this battle was but another page in their history.

None of the cats left any shadows against the tall grass and undergrowth. The very air between them seemed to be filled with thunder. Like lightning, they began their attack.

The pine wood dwellers sounded the begin. But the squirrel eaters followed instantly with their own battle cry. They both were swift and equally fast as their charged for each other. Mere moments before they collided the clearing came alive with the sounds of their screeches, hisses, and yowls.

Claws ripped through fur and met skin and blood welled up from the wounds. Fangs sank into shoulders and legs and painful cries escaped many of the fighting cats. Two cats were fighting each other on their hind paws, slashing and clawing like they were from the mighty LionClan. Another pair was tussling against each other in the grass both had blood on their fur pelts.

A large broad shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes stood in the middle of the fight. He had just sent a black she-cat running away hissing with some real wounds to think about. One of his own, a light brown tabby tom, was being over come by two warriors. One had a dark grey pelt and the other was grey and white. The dark brown tabby tom rushed for his Clan mate and pulled the dark grey tom off of him. He raked his front claws against his shoulder and flung him back in the direction of his territory. He then slammed his shoulder against the grey and white tom. The opposing tom had been taken by surprise and fell right into the paws of a waiting tom with a cream colored pelt, his tail was only a small stump. The cream colored tom bite down the the grey and white tom and the two of them were quick to fight each other.

"Quick Birchfall, run!" The dark brown tabby tom called to his Clan mate.

Birchfall ran away, back into the familiar trees he called home. Blood was starting to flow heavily from his side wound. The amber eyed tom turned to see who else was in need of some help. He turned to only see another of his Clan turning to flee into their tree line. She had multiple wounds and was going to need to be under the care of their medicine cat. Her tortoiseshell and white fur was wild and she had a frantic look in her eyes. "Please let Blossomfall make it back to camp alive." He whispered and glanced at the stars above once she had disappeared from his view.

"Bramblestar!" An angry voice sounded from behind him. Bramblestar turned to see a large white tom with one jet black paw stalking towards him. "Did you really think you could beat us? Beat ShadowClan in a battle?" He asked him with daggers in his voice. The large tom's eyes had a dark evil glare in them, it could make a cat flinch. But not Bramblestar. Not the new leader of ThunderClan.

"Blackstar." Bramblestar spoke with a cold hard chill. "You started this all with crossing the border and taking our prey. It is only right for ThunderClan to attack you." He paused as the other leader inched closer. The four other ThunderClan warriors were still fighting as their leader circled the leader of ShadowClan.

"We will take whatever I see fit!" Blackstar spat back at him. He was an old battle scared tom with a history of violence. Bramblestar could hear that the fight was not going well for ThunderClan. They would have to unleash all of their energy and make this a victory for them. "Now Bramblestar, I will show you what it feels to lose a life" He bellowed and then launched himself at Bramblestar.

But before he could attack Bramblestar, the ThunderClan leader flicked his tail, the signal for the second wave of warriors to join the fight. Six other warriors charged into battle, two of them plowed into ShadowClan's leader. There were three apprentices in this fight, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw. They were a little of three and currently the oldest apprentices of ThunderClan. Bramblestar had been watching their training before the battle and said that if their mentors thought they were battle ready he did too.

Dewpaw and his mentor Whitewing were charging at Blackstar again. He was going to be overcome with them as well as Ivypool and her apprentice Snowpaw. The four of them were tearing Blackstar to shreds. They were working very well as a team, two of them would go for a fake swipe with a paw while the others actually ripped into him.

Suddenly something dense slammed into Bramblestar. Pain flared up on his shoulder and he immediately went onto the offensive side. He recognized his attacker to be Tigerheart, his sister Tawnypelt's son. Even though they were kin Bramblestar would give him some good wounds to think about. With one large stride he swiped Tigerheart's legs out from under himself and the other tom was ready. He rolled as Bramblestar went to claw at him but he was already rolling away. Bramblestar arched his back and prepared himself to pounce on the younger tom. He was careful not to let his eyes betray where he would land. Tigerheart bunched himself together and Bramblestar saw that he had a scratch on his flank already. Bramblestar launched himself forward but not into the air. He used his powerful hind legs to propel himself forward with great speed. He dashed straight for Tigerheart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amberpaw leap into the air.

Her pale ginger fur landed squarely on top of Tigerheart. She sank her teeth into his scruff and her thorn sharp claws dug into his pelt. He let out a yelp and Bramblestar torn his claws into the warrior's flank and made his previous injury a whole lot worse. Bramblestar then spun on his front paws and lashed his back two out and kicked Tigerheart hard in the side. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Amberpaw jump off of the ShadowClan warrior and land safely on the ground.

Bramblestar scanned the clearing. There was some blood that had been spilled on the grass and it looked as if ShadowClan was about to be beaten. They only had two warriors standing and their leader. The eleven ThunderClan cats had them almost surrounded, leaving only the ShadowClan border side open.

"Leave Blackstar. Take you and your patrol home." Bramblestar growled at him. "The clearing is still yours but if we find any ShadowClan traces on our side of the border we will have to rethink giving you this stretch of land." He hissed.

"It was Firestar who gave it to us! You have no right to take it back." Blackstar countered, he stood in the middle of his two warriors. All three of them looked tired.

"If you cannot defend it or keep on your territory we will challenge you for it." Bramblestar replied cooly.

"Yes, you and your wretched Clan. ThunderClan is nothing but bad blood. Its all kittypets and cripples. And that's never going to change, so why should you be allowed to hunt on Clan-" Blackstar was cut off by Bramblestar raking his claws across his muzzle.

With that Blackstar glared one last time at Bramblestar and then he turned away with his two remaining warriors and headed back to their camp. Bramblestar was the first to let out a victory cry. He hollered high into he sky will his head tilted back. Greystripe and Sandstorm were quick to follow and Bramblestar noticed that they were looking incredibly frail. They both had a few clumps of fur missing and they looked out of breath. Bramblestar had a feeling that this would be their last battle as warriors. The three of them were joined by the rest of their patrol.

After a few minutes of their yowling Bramblestar turned to face them and stood in front of his patrol. It had gone quiet again, but there were no grasshoppers or owls heard in the distance. He looked over his warriors and few apprentices. They fought well and he knew that one day they would have to fight ShadowClan again about them crossing the border and taking prey.

"Now, if you are not in immediate need of seeing Leafpool or Jayfeather please stay here so we can remark the correct border." Bramblestar spoke to them. He saw only Mousewhisker and Bumblestripe turn to head back to camp. They both seemed to have large gashed on their shoulders and flanks. "Spiderleg, Amberpaw, Ivypool, and Snowpaw, start here and work your way down to the lake mark every plant along the way twice. I don't want them having any excuse for not smelling it." he said to them. The four of them turned and headed on their way. This left Greystripe, Sandstorm, Whitewing, and Dewpaw. "The same goes for you four but head along the opposite direction." He instructed. They soon left and there was only himself standing in the clearing. Far off he could hear one lonely owl hooting.

Bramblestar turned his head skyward once more and looked up at the stars. He knew one of them was his mother, he hoped he had made her proud. And another was the leader before him, Firestar. He had been one of the greatest leaders the Clans had ever seen. Bramblestar hoped he could be just at least half great as he had been, then ThunderClan might see some peace.

He stayed in the clearing for a few more minutes. His mind was thinking about the Dark Forest battle. The Clans were still showing their signs of unease and pain from it. ShadowClan had more elders then warriors and ThunderClan hadn't had a kit in moons. WindClan had suffered too, over half of their camp had been torn apart. Leaving them wide open to cold and an attack, though it would not be from ThunderClan. RivenClan had lost many cats in their Clan, several apprentices and elders. Which left ThunderClan with possibly the biggest lost, their leader. The battle hadn't even been two moons ago and they Clans were still suffering. Bramblestar just prayed to their ancestors in StarClan that they could get through this and recover.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.: Last Quarter Moon of Leaf-fall :.

* * *

Cloverkit sat at the edge of the nursery. He liked waking up early and watching the Clan wake up. The ground still had a thin layer of frost over it. Leaf-fall was at an end and they had a brisk chill coming over the territory. During the last couple weeks there had been a series of cold weather. He had heard warriors talk about how this was going to be a very cold Leafbare. Cloverkit and his litter mates, Robinkit, Tulipkit, and Blackkit hadn't really felt the cold. They had been kept in the nursery for practically the whole season, because of the chill many cats had running noses and fevers. The nursery was a bit crowded at times since there were many queens. Cloverkit remembered how some of the warriors had even expanded the nursery to fit all of them. There was Dovewing (Cloverkit's mother), Dasiy who wasn't expecting kits but she said her skills were better for the nursery instead of a warrior. Cinderheart was also in the nursery, she was expecting Lionblaze's kits, he brought her warm prey everyday after he had hunted for the Clan. Even in the middle of the cold he brought her something to eat, Cloverkit thought that many times the golden colored warrior went to bed hungry.

Another queen was Rosepetal, she had only been in the nursery for a short time. She was going to have Foxleap's kits, sadly the warrior tom was in StarClan, he had died a few days after the Dark Forest battle. He waited so that other cats could be helped by Leafpool and Jayfeather, saying that his injuries were nothing too serious and could wait. But he died from them. Rosepetal had been said for a little while but she got a lot better when Leafpool told her she was expecting. Molepaw had been her apprentice before she moved to the nursery, he visits her every day or every other day to tell her how his training is going now that Mousewhisker is his mentor. The last queen was Squirrelflight. She had given birth to four toms, all were Bramblestar's sons. There was Redkit, a dark ginger in pelt color, along with amber eyes. Brownkit, his fur was like his father's a dark brown tabby but with green eyes. Tigerkit, who had been named to show that the name does not make him a bad cat. There were some other reasons why he was named hat but Cloverkit didn't fully understand them. Tigerkit had dark brown tabby fur and amber eyes like his father. And the last tom in the litter was a ginger one. He had forest green eyes and his name was Firekit. They were two moons old while Cloverkit and his litter mates were four.

The sun was just beginning to rise, Cloverkit could see it's light on the top of the stone hollow soon the whole camp would be covered in sunlight. The thorn tunnel shook and quivered, it caught Cloverkit's eyes because everything else was still. Four cats ran out of the thorn tunnel and into the camp clearing. He recognized Poppyfrost with her apprentice Lilypaw, as well as Millie and Spiderleg. They each carried prey, the warm smell soon drifted across the camp and to Cloverkit's nose. He could scent mouse, squirrel, and vole.

But what Cloverkit did not scent was a she-cat coming up behind him. Rosepetal was coming out of the nursery the dark cream colored queen stretched her legs and licked her lips. She looked huge, her belly was bigger then Cloverkit himself. He remembered how a few days ago Leafpool had come to visit and said that she still had about two moons until she could deliver maybe even more. But Rosepetal was so big, her belly looked as if she could have her kits any day. Though every cat was big compared to Cloverkit. Oddly enough Cinderheart was half a moon closer to having her kits yet she was not even half as big as Rosepetal.

"Good morning Cloverkit, your awake early as usual." She meowed warmly to him.

"Morning. Did your kits wake you up again?" He asked her.

She nodded. "They haven't even been born yet and they are already causing trouble. I can't imagine what they'll be like once they have arrived." Rosepetal mewed. She stretched her back legs once more before heading over to the hunting patrol. Cloverkit really liked Rosepetal. She was kind and very genuine.

Cloverkit watched as the queen picked up two mice and and turned around to come back to the nursery. Lilypaw followed behind her carrying a vole and a a squirrel. Cloverkit knew that the nursery would be waking up any minute now and all eight kits would running around while the five queens tried to manage them all. Cloverkit felt some cat brush up against his side and he turned his head to see Robinkit rubbing against him. Her dark smokey grey fur had black tabby stripes and she looked like their father Bumblestripe. Cloverkit looked more like his mother but with brilliant clover green eyes instead of blue.

"Hello there kits. Did you sleep well?" Lilypaw asked Cloverkit and Robinkit. She had set down her prey to speak with them.

"Oh yes!" squealed Tulipkit. "But we are hungry now and thanks for the prey!" She finished excitedly and raced out of her nest, she looked like a white ball of fluff. Tulipkit and Cloverkit shared the same green eyes. Cloverkit turned around to face the rest of the nursery. His brother Blackkit was just waking up and had a big yawn as he rolled over to lie closer to Dovewing.

All within the time of a single minute every kit was up and moving around, all except for Blackkit and Brownkit. The two toms were happily still trying to sleep next to their mothers. Squirrelflight was awake and her eyes ere flashing with annoyance. Cloverkit knew she didn't like to be woken up by loud kits. Tulipkit made half of all the noise in the nursery, she just loved to meow and play around. Brownkit was the quietest cat Cloverkit had ever heard, he could hardly remember any sounds he ever mewed.

"ThunderClan attack!" Redkit cried as he bounded over to Cloverkit. He crashed into him and Cloverkit played along they rolled back and forth until Cloverkit won. Mostly because he was two moons bigger. Cloverkit watched as Firekit ran into Robinkit and they pawed at each over and had small tussles in the den.

Cloverkit turned to face Redkit and lightly shoved him. Just enough to get him off balanced, he wasn't trying to send the ginger tom sprawling across the nursery. Redkit bounced right back up and barreled into Cloverkit. Cloverkit rolled side ways to avoid him and began to paw lightly at the air in front of the small tom. He watched Tigerkit pounce on Tulipkit and she squealed as if a fox had caught her. Cloverkit almost flinched from her cry. She was quickly silenced by Dovewing with her tail across Tulipkit's muzzle.

"Tulipkit! I know you are having fun but you don't need to be so loud." Dovewing meowed to her. Then she slowly removed her tail and Tulipkit bounced over to play with Tigerkit. Cloverkit darted over to Firekit and Robinkit with Redkit hot on his heels. Cloverkit rolled into his den mates and sent them tumbling away. Firekit charged for Cloverkit and they continued to play. Robinkit and Cloverkit quickly turned into a team and went against Redkit and Firekit. They were only stopped by Squirrelflight it was time for them to eat. Cloverkit looked to the entrance of the nursery and saw that Seedpaw and Snowpaw were dropping off more prey for them to eat. Cloverkit and his litter mates could eat prey but Firekit and his would still be having their mother's milk. He pranced over to his nest with his mother where she was picking up a vole and two mice. Cloverkit loved voles, they were his favorite. Dovewing laid back down in her nest and began to eat one of the mice. Blackkit and Tulipkit were sharing the other mouse and Robinkit picked up the vole for her and Cloverkit. Squirrelflight was eating a rabbit with Daisy while Rosepetal and Cinderheart were sharing a large squirrel.

Cloverkit ate beside his sister and took a bite out of the vole. It was still warm and he couldn't wait until he was an apprentice and could hunt them himself. When he was finished with his share he turned to sit closer to Robinkit. The two of them began to share tongues with one another. They were almost finished when something sharp pierced his tail. Cloverkit had been washing Robinkit's head and almost nipped her ear in surprise. It was Tulipkit, Cloverkit saw when he whipped around to face his attacker. He immediately lunged for her and knocked her paws out from underneath her. The two of them had a quick tussle but Cloverkit pinned her to the ground and stood over her.

"No fair! You cheated!" Tulipkit wailed. Her fur was soft and underneath her brother's paws.

"How did I cheat?" Cloverkit questioned not letting up on her. Tulipkit was squirming beneath him trying to get free.

"Robinkit!" Tulipkit cried out for her sister. Cloverkit knew she would come running and Cloverkit would be nothing but mere mouse tails if he didn't get off her now. So Cloverkit quickly hopped off of the white she-cat, only to be flattened by some cat jumping onto his back. Cloverkit thrashed around and caused Robinkit to lose her grip on him. He ran out from her grasp and spun around to charge at her.

Cloverkit and Robinkit met head on running at each other. Tulipkit watched and gave out cheerful meows as the two tussled. They were rolling all around the nursery until they tumbled out of it and into the camp. Tulipkit came running out behind them along with Tigerkit, Redkit, and Firekit. The four kits were mewing excitedly at their fighting. Cloverkit cuffed Robinkit over the ears but she in turn stepped on his tail. She swiped at his back paws and caused him to lose his balance. Cloverkit stumbled and Robinkit plowed into him. He was rolling across the camp clearing and thankfully Amberpaw was nimble enough to jump out of the way. Cloverkit leaped to his paws and shook his pelt. Clearing it of the small bits of twigs, leafs, and dirt. He sprinted for Robinkit who was boasting beside her den mates.

He barreled into all five kits. Cloverkit wasn't able to stop himself so he too joined the pile of kits. Each one of them was trying to get back to their paws but they were all on top of one another. There were lots of tails stepped on and paws being squished. And a very loud mewing sounds from Tulipkit. Dovewing came out of the nursery with concern on her face. She saw the kits and heard Tulipkit. Dovewing bounded over quickly and picked up the white she-cat by the scruff and took her back into the nursery. Squirrleflight came out of the nursery a few heart beats later and hurried over to the kits. She picked up Firekit and began to groom him. He was soon joined by Tigerkit and Redkit. Squirrleflight was vigorously bathing all three of them. She looked a litter flustered, looking around for something.

"Where's Brownkit? Brownkit? Come here?" She meowed for him. Brownkit came out of the nursery slowly and rubbed against his mother's back leg to show her that he was there. Squirrelflight looked down and him and picked him up and set him down in front of her. "Oh where were you?" She asked him.

"In the nursery." Brownkit replied quietly.

"Yes, well now that you are all here it is time that you went to the elder's den. Greystripe said he has a story to tell you." Squirrelflight instructed them. She began to herd her kits to the den and then went inside with them. A few moments later she came back out along with Sandstorm. Cloverkit sat beside Robinkit and watched them. Squirrelflight began to organize the patrols for the day. Whitewing and Dewpaw would be going out on hunting patrol with Ivypool and Snowpaw. Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Molepaw, and Blossomfall would be going on a ShadowClan border patrol. Which left Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, Lilypaw, Bumblestripe, and Seedpaw to go on a WindClan border patrol.

Every cat was moving around with their patrols or going out for themselves. Robinkit picked up a moss ball and tossed it to Cloverkit. The two of them began to play with it. Rolling it back and forth and flinging it high into the air. Blackkit came out of their den and joined them. He chased the ball all the way to the medicine cat's den on the far side of the camp. Dovewing came out a while later with Tulipkit. She sat at the entrance to the nursery and watched all four of her kits play in the camp clearing. They carried on playing for quite a while. When they got tired they all came back into the nursery for a nap.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.: Last Days of Leaf-fall :.

* * *

Cloverkit was ready. It was all going according to plan. He knew that he couldn't mess this up, there was only one shot at it. He had been preparing for this for a while now. His training had made him ready for the task before him. There he was, hiding in waiting. The undergrowth had worked nicely to shelter him and keep him hidden from sight. This was his first chance to prove himself, he could not fail. Not with the one cat watching him, awaiting his actions. She had taught him in the ways and now he had to show what he had learned. He had perfected his skills and now they would shine. It was time now. Cloverkit inched forward slowly, creeping up on his target. His target, Brackenfur's golden brown tabby tail. It was sticking out of the small space at the base of the warriors den. Yesterday he had Thornclaw's tail for his target, today it was Brackenfur.

Cloverkit was in position now, all he had to do was pounce on it. Cloverkit pretended it was prey out in the forest, practice for when he was an apprentice and when it really mattered. The elder she-cat was watching him intently from her den. Her eyes could pick out his pelt moving through the orange and brown undergrowth. The leafs were falling and the wind carried them all throughout the forest. Cloverkit sprang forward with all of his strength. He landed on Brackenfur's tail more or less and he quickly nipped it. He didn't want to harm Brackenfur, catching his tail was a very innocent thing for a kit. Cloverkit meant no disrespect for him. Cloverkit heard a yowl from inside of the den and quickly ran across the camp to where the elder's den was. Sandstorm was waiting for him. She had taught him in the ways of tail catching.

"My my, what a tough little warrior hiding behind an elder." Sandstorm meowed as he ran and hid behind her while Brackenfur came out of the den. Cloverkit expected ThunderClan's most senior warrior to come out angry and run to where Cloverkit had previously been hiding. But Brackenfur came out calmly and headed over for the entrance to the camp. The kit was confused for a moment before the next cat emerged from the den. It was Lionblaze who came out angry. He held his tail low to the ground and was lashing it back and forth. Cloverkit realized he had mistaken Lionblaze's golden tabby tail for Brackenfur's golden _brown_ tabby tail. He could hear Sandstorm meowing in laughter. Cloverkit could even hear her purring a little.

"Well done Cloverkit, you definitely made him upset." Sandstorm said to him.

"It was suppose to be Brackenfur." Cloverkit meowed glumly.

"If you were out hunting and you brought back a thrush and not a shrew would the rest of the Clan care?" Sandstorm paused, "No they wouldn't. Prey is prey."

"You're right Sandstorm." Cloverkit mewed to her. Cloverkit rubbed up against Sandstorm. He was going to play with her some more but Dovewing was calling for him.

Cloverkit ran over to his mother who was across the camp. He padded up to her and weaved himself between her front legs. Dovewing was standing outside of the nursery where Tulipkit and Robinkit were playing. Cloverkit couldn't see where his brother was. Blackkit was probably still asleep, or pretending to be asleep. Cloverkit hurried into the nursery and came out with the moss ball. He flung it high into the air with his nose and it landed a few tail lengths away from his sisters. Robinkit was quick to pounce for the ball and Tulipkit pranced after it.

They played with the moss ball. Cloverkit flung it high into the air with his claws, the fell back down and Robinkit leaped up to swat at it. She pushed herself upwards with her hind legs and was able to scrape a layer of moss off. She landed back down squarely and didn't stumble. Cloverkit knew that his sister longed to climb the tall trees in the forest. Robinkit loved to jump high into the air. Tulipkit on the other paw, loved to keep her paws on the ground where she knew there was always something solid to tread on.

Robinkit flicked the ball over to Tulipkit who in turn hit it with her paws to Cloverkit. However, she over shot the distance and the moss ball went sailing into the nursery. Cloverkit bounded over to retrieve it. It had only rolled a few tail lengths into the den. He picked it up with his mouth and then something landed on him. It startled Cloverkit but he couldn't dwell on it because they went tumbling out of the nursery. He spat the moss ball out of his mouth and hissed. He tussled with his opponent who was reveled to be Tigerkit. His green eyes flashed as he met Tigerkit's amber ones. The moss ball rolled over to the two she-kits while they tussled. Cloverkit had no interest in playing this game, he just wanted to toss the moss ball around. He slithered out of Tigerkit's grasp and hurried over to the ball. He kicked it back into motion. Tulipkit swatted at his with her hind paws and sent it soaring for Robinkit.

The silver tabby she-cat caught it with her mouth with one swift jump into the air. Before her paws had touched the ground she had already tossed it to Cloverkit. He waited for it to get a bit closer before he would move to get it. Tigerkit had other plans. He streaked past Cloverkit for the moss ball. He flung dirt and dust up as he skidded across the ground. Tulipkit hissed a little as the cloud spread to where she was. She quickly trodden over to Cloverkit who was by the nursery and who was out of the path of the dust cloud. Tigerkit's litter mates rushed out of the nursery. They quickly rushed over to join their game. Cloverkit noticed that Blackkit and Brownkit were still in the nursery. Both of them were heavy sleepers. Tigerkit had finally gotten the moss ball and flung it for Redkit. Redkit who was waiting sprung forward to meet the ball. He hit it with a front paw and set it flying for Robinkit. She got it and rolled it across the ground to Tulipkit. The six of them continued on with their game until they grew tired of it. They then jumped right into another favorite game of theirs.

The next game had no name. But they knew what to do. The kits split themselves to three on three. Cloverkit and his litter mates were playing as ThunderClan this time. The stayed by the nursery while the other three toms moved over to the far side of the camp. Cloverkit looked to his sisters.

"Okay so Robinkit, you'll be on guard duty for ThunderClan. I will go and seek them out. You two can handle them." Cloverkit said to them. He ran for the bushes around the camp. He hid himself in hopes that none of Tigerkit, Firekit, or Redkit saw him. Their objective was to capture the other team's small stick and bring it back to their own side. Cloverkit crept through the undergrowth like he had done when stalking the warriors tails. He moved quicker once he got halfway. He couldn't see where the other toms had set their guard. Cloverkit scanned their half of the camp, he couldn't see any of the three of them. He moved to another spot for a better look. It didn't take long for him to spot Firekit. They had sent Tigerkit and Redkit out to get the stick. Cloverkit moved in and was a mere rabbit hops away from Firekit. His friend was searching for one of them to come at him. They would only play fight with each other, no real wounds.

Cloverkit padded to the very edge of the bushes. He knew this was risky he heard a small yowl and could just barely see Robinkit and Tulipkit going at Tigerkit. Firekit was distracted by them and Cloverkit took his chance. He dashed for the stick by Firekit and seized it. He picked it up in his jaws and ran for it. He had to get to his litter mates and then he would win. Another cat dropped down onto him and he knew it was Redkit. The tom had been hiding and Cloverkit didn't suspect it until he landed on him. The stick flew out of his mouth and rolled to a stop. Cloverkit trashed around to throw Redkit off of him, Firekit hurried over and pawed lightly at Cloverkit. Redkit wasn't being over aggressive on Cloverkit. He had landed awkwardly on Cloverkit from his jump from behind the bushes. He had been hiding on a ridge on the stone the bushes had blocked his hiding place. Cloverkit heaved trying to throw the dark red furred kit off of him. Firekit jumped back as the two toms rolled over. Cloverkit had gotten himself on top and tried to free himself. He didn't need to beat Redkit he just needed to get free and run back with the stick. He could see Tigerkit batting at Tulipkit. Robinkit flung herself onto his back legs.

He surged upwards and was leg go of by Redkit. He ran for the stick and sprinted. The long end was dragging on the ground and Firekit leaped onto it. Cloverkit was yanked back but remained on his paws. Redkit came rushing over and barreled into the grey tom. Cloverkit rolled and once again the stick came lose from his teeth. He did a small swipe at Firekit and flipped around to push him with his hips. Juts enough to off balance him. He grabbed the stick for a third time and ran hard for his sister. He saw Robinkit on top of Tigerkit with Tulipkit trying to rip the stick from him. Cloverkit could hear the two toms behind him hot on his heels.

Cloverkit was pouring on the speed and he sailed into Tigerkit. He had successfully completed the game and earned his litter mates yet another victory. However, he wasn't able to stop. He crashed into Tigerkit, Robinkit, and Tulipkit. Redkit and Firekit followed right behind it and they too couldn't stop either. All six of the kits ended up in a giant pile. Tigerkit was on the very bottom along with tiny Tulipkit. Firekit quickly removed himself so that Robinkit could get up which led to them all being free to move again. Then once they all were free they each laughed. Blackkit and Brownkit had come out and saw them all mashed up in a large kit mess.

Soon after a hunting patrol entered the camp. They dropped off some of their food at the fresh kill pile and two of them, Dewpaw and Snowpaw, brought prey over to the nursery. Dovewing came out when she heard all the kits heading in to eat. She thanked the two apprentices greatly for the meal and brought it inside for them all to share. Cloverkit and his litter mates were able to eat solid food but Squirrelflight's litter was not. Cloverkit shared his mouse with Blackkit. Robinkit shared with Daisy and Tulipkit with their mother. Once they had all finished their food they were all full and tired. Their hard morning of play had taken their energy away. A nice nap would replenish them for another go in the afternoon or evening.

Cloverkit tucked himself next to Tulipkit and their mother in their nest. Robinkit fell asleep quickly and Blackkit stayed awake and worked on his pouncing skills. Tulipkit went to sleep too. She made slight mewing sounds in her dreams. Dovewing stayed up and spoke softly with Squirrelflight. Cloverkit was lulled to bed with their soft voice passing around the nursery den.

...


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.: The Third Moon in Leafbare :.

* * *

Cloverkit awoke in his nest after having a pleasant dream. He had dreamed of this day and now there was no more waiting. Today was the day that he and his three litter mates would be made apprentices. These past moons had been filled with anticipation and giddiness from the realization that today they would start their lives as a formal member of ThunderClan. As a kit they weren't really looked at twice, unless it was by their mother. But now they would be free of the nursery's tight and protective hold on them. They would have a sense of responsibility and duties to do. Cloverkit had been feeling down when he realized that Firekit was only four moons old and he was six. Cloverkit had asked Firekit if he should wait two moons but Firekit would not hear of it. But what was prickling Cloverkit's pelt the most was who would be his mentor. Cloverkit could not really think of any cat that he did not want as a mentor, but there were some he preferred more than others. Cloverkit slipped out of his nest that was shared by him, Blackkit, Tulipkit, Robinkit, and their mother Dovewing. The nest seemed so small now, hardly able to fit all five of them. But there was a section of the nest that was vacant. It was where Robinkit had been when they had fallen asleep the night before.

He looked around the nursery and saw that she was sitting at the nursery's entrance. Her grey fur with black stripes resembled that of their father Bumblestripe. But her blue eyes were turned away from him. Cloverkit came up silently behind her and sat down beside his litter mate. She was looking out across the camp and when Cloverkit walked up beside her she turned to head to look at him.

"Today's the day." She meowed quietly, not to wake the sleeping cats.

"It sure it. I'll be the first to call you by your new name."

"I'll do the same for you."

The two of them bathed each other and brushed pelts as they walked out of the nursery. The ceremony hadn't started yet so they could be wandering around for a little bit. But when the time came they would be escorted by their father. The sun had already come up from behind the horizon and a few cats were up and moving. Cloverkit and Robinkit sat outside the nursery for a few minutes before Robinkit spoke.

"When time the time comes for us to be made warriors, will you call me by my warrior name first too?"

"Yes, only if you so the same for me."

"I will Cloverkit."

Cloverkit looked up the the sky, he expected the sky to be clear but instead there were dark grey clouds. He was about to ask Robinkit if she thought a storm was coming when Bramblestar yowled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting. I ask that Cloverkit, Robinkit, Tulipkit, and Blackkit join us."

Cloverkit hadn't even notice Bramblestar come from his den and climb up the Highledge. But there he was and now their apprentice ceremony was beginning. Behind him he hear cats moving around and turned to face the noise. Dovewing was bathing her two closest kits frantically. Daisy and Poppyfrost were helping too, but gently. Dovewing started moving for Cloverkit and Robinkit but she saw that they were clean. So she turned to finish Blackkit. Cloverkit and Robinkit moved back into the nursery to hear Dovewing talking.

"Can't have my kits going infront of the whole Clan looking like they've been pulled through the thorn tunnel backwards. Blackkit! Hold still!" She said.

"I'm tryin. But your licking is rocking me all around." he protested.

"Are you coming to see us made apprentices?" Tulipkit asked Rosepetal, Dasiy, Poppyfrost, Cinderheat, and Squirrelflight.

"Of course we will." Dasiy said. Rosepetal stood with her enormously large belly to watch them.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." Poppyfrost replied.

"I'll watch from the nursery. Got to keep my kits from running out." Squirrelflight said. Her litter was waking up now and getting their bearings. She turned to them and warmed them that if they set a whisker out of the nursery they would be sorry.

"I will be staying here with Squirrelflight, but yes I'll be watching." Cinderheart said.

A minute or two went by before Bumblestripe appeared. "Time to go. Kits I know you will make me proud today." He meowed. "If your nervous just take a deep breath and walk slowly." And with that he left the nursery and walked casually over to the Highledge with his kits following behind him. Dovewing joined the crowd and sat next to Ivypool.

Bumblestripe stopped at the base of the Highledge and motioned for the kits to continue on. Cloverkit went first followed by Robinkit, Tulipkit, and Blackkit. As they climbed higher he could see the whole Clan and the whole camp. It was bigger from way up here. Cloverkit's pelt prickled with nervousness from being in front of the whole Clan. When they finally made it to the top they sat down next to their leader. He looked out over the Clan and was so excited that he would now be apart of them.

Bramblestar spoke the traditional ceremonial words. "Cloverkit, Robinkit, Tulipkit, and Blackkit. You have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward until you have recived your warrior name you shall be known as Cloverpaw, Robinpaw, Tulippaw, and Blackpaw. Blackpaw, your mentor shall be Thornclaw, I know that he will pass down all that he knows to you. Tulippaw, your mentor will be Brightheart, I know that she will be a great mentor to you. Robinpaw, your mentor will be Millie, she shall teach you all of her skills and assets. And Cloverpaw, your mentor will be myself, Bramblestar. I hope that I can show you all that I know."

Cloverpaw's eyes widened. Bramblestar was his mentor? The Bramblestar? Leader of ThunderCan? This was awesome! And such a high honor. Cloverpaw couldn't remember hearing of any cat that Bramblestar had mentored, this was astounding. Then Cloverpaw began to wonder what made Bramblestar want to mentor him? He didn't get to think much longer because the roar of the Clan cheering his name broke his thoughts.

"Cloverpaw! Cloverpaw! Cloverpaw! Cloverpaw!"

"Cloverpaw!" he heard Robinpaw cheering beside him.

"Robinpaw! Robinpaw! Robinpaw! Robinpaw!"

Clovepaw cheered his sister's name a few split seconds before the rest of the Clan.

"Tulippaw! Tulippaw! Tulippaw! Tulippaw!"

"Blackpaw! Blackpaw! Blackpaw! Blackpaw!"

Cloverpaw and Robinpaw cheered along side the Clan for their litter mates.

When all the cheering had died down some of the cats left to go to other things. Squirrelflight came out of the nursery and spoke to the the large group of cats. Cloverpaw knew it would be about the daily patrols, since Squirrelflight was deputy. When she was done speaking Cloudtail and his apprentice Cherrypaw left the camp through the thorn tunnel along with Spiderleg and Amberpaw. Another group left consisting of Icecloud and her apprentice Lilypaw, Ivypool, and Whitewing. A few others left on their own like Mousewhisker and Molepaw, probably going to do some training.

"When your ready Cloverpaw I will be waiting by the thorn tunnel." Bramblestar meowed to his apprentice. He touched noses to him and then leaped down the Highrock.

Cloverpaw looked up at him and nodded. Then he and his newly apprenticed litter mate climbed back down the Highledge. As soon as their paws hit the soiled ground cats came over to greet them. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were very proud and smiled at lot. Thank StarClan that Dovewing hadn't began to bath them again. Seedpaw had come up and greeted Cloverpaw and his litter mates. She told them that they would make their nests whenever and that she could show them where the softest moss is. Only a few other cats greeted them. Then their mentors came over. Thornclaw greeted Blackpaw and they touched noses. Millie did the same with Robinpaw, and Brightheart did the same with Tulippaw but Tulippaw flinched away from Brightheart but then touched noses reluctantly. Cloverpaw thought that Tulippaw was being incredibly rude to the senior warrior, just because she had injuries did mean she was any different. Cloverpaw was surprised to see that it didn't upset Brightheart, or she was just good at hiding her emotions.

"What are we doing first?" Blackpaw asked.

"We, meaning you and I will be heading to the lake." Thornclaw replied. With that he led his apprentice out of the the camp. Cloverpaw watch them go and they passed Bramblestar and Brackenfur along the way. Thornclaw dipped his head in respect when he passed. Blackpaw did the same but he almost hit his head on the ground. His tail was held high with his pride and excitement.

"We will be heading for WindClan, I will show you that side of the territory today." Millie said. Robinpaw smiled and walked along side her mentor as they left the camp.

"Ooh! What are we doing? Seeing the whole territory? Hunting practice?" Tulippaw squealed.

"Hold on. You will be learning some lessons today, starting with the elders. You will be cleaning out their bedding and dirt. You also will be tending to their every need." Brightheart said as her apprentice started to protest. "I don't want to hear any more from you, now run along. They're waiting for you."

Before she could assign any lessons to Cloverpaw he turned and bounded for the thorn tunnel where his mentor was waiting. He slowed down to a brisk walk as he approached his mentor and Brackenfur. He dipped his head in a respectful and polite manner to the two older toms.

"Congratulations Cloverpaw," Brackenfur said with a beaming smile. "I'll leave you two to it then." He meowed with a nod and turned away from them and headed through the thorn tunnel.

Cloverpaw turned his attention to his mentor, Bramblestar. The leader of ThunderClan gazed down at his new apprentice. "I bet you're wondering what we will be doing today." Bramblestar spoke. "Today I'll be showing you the territory. We will be going as far as the ShadowClan border and the lake today. Tomorrow you can see the side closest to WindClan. It will be very important for you to know the boundaries of our Clan's territory." Bramblestar informed him. Cloverpaw was pleased, he was grateful too that he wasn't stuck in the camp like Tulippaw on their first day. He followed alongside his mentor as the two of them left the camp. Bramblestar led the way. Cloverpaw padded eagerly through the soft grass. When the reached the other side he was mystified. He had never been outside of the camp before, as the rules were to be upheld by kits. Though in the past some kits have broken that rule and gone out he never did. Cloverpaw and his littermates hadn't broken and Clan rules yet. It wasn't that he had plans to be a delinquent but accidents and mistakes happen. Cloverpaw didn't look forward to those but every cat does something wrong, none of them were prefect.

"It is quite alright if you would like to take a few extra moments to observe everything the forest has to offer. Listen to how many different sounds you can detect, how many smells can you scent?" Bramblestar encouraged him. Cloverpaw did just that. He had already counted four different birds singing in the trees above him. His ears were pricked and listening intently. The scents were strong. He could smell several different cats too, all belonging to his Clan. As for the prey smells oh it was wonderful. Cloverpaw could pick out a faint smell of squirrel and a mouse. He didn't think they were still around anymore though. Maybe once they were further in the territory he might get the chance to catch one. He would make his parents so proud if he brought home a piece of prey on his first outing. He would love to give it to Sandstorm too. Without and warning Bramblestar turned and flicked his tail for Cloverpaw to follow after him. The two of them bounded off into the territory.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.: The Nineth Quarter of Leafbare :.

* * *

Cloverpaw was in awe of the land around him. He was glad that Bramblestar had set a realitivly slow pace. This allowed him to set his gaze over everything. It was all so majestic to the apprentice. The smells were rich with flavor and the sounds of the forest was music to his ears. All of the sights were beautiful for him to behold. The air was crisp out, there was a cold edge in the air. Dead leafs cracked underneath his paws. They were brittle and had fallen from their trees a while ago. The ground was cold and very hard as he walked over it. Cloverpaw's shorter strides had to take more to keep up with Bramblestar's. This kept him warm though, the air had an icy edge to it.

"We are very thankful to StarClan, this Leafbare has not been as brutal as it has been in seasons past. Though we are not through the harsh season yet. There has been no snow yet the ground is soild as if it has been frozen over. Prey has been uncommon but no cat has starved." Bramblestar spoke softley to his new apprentice. Cloverpaw noticed that the air nipped as him with its chill. His paws tred over the stone cold dirt. His breath was slightly visable as he exhaled. The air he drew into his lungs wasn't warm.

The two of them continued moving through the territory. Their travelling kept Cloverpaw warm. He did not have any sudden questions for his mentor, he just wanted to absorb all that he could from the day's outing. Cloverpaw could hardly believe that this was so big. And not to think that they were only looking at half the territory today too. His mind was expanding greatly. He never realized how the Clan camp only had so much to offer him. That was only a selcluded section of the forest. Not to mention that they had transformed it to fit their needs. Cloverpaw had heard the stories from the elders on how they first came to the Lake. Before living here they had all made their home in the forest over the mountains a long way aways. Cloverpaw wished he could see it, to stand where Greystripe had first met Firestar, to see where Dustpelt and Sandstorm caught their first prey, and to view where Bramblestar had his first outing.

Bramblestar's pace quicken as he hurried up the side of a small hill. Cloverpaw pursued him and came running up beside him. He noticed that they were coming up to something. It looked old and not very well taken care of. It had no traces of being Clan made and it looked so foreign that he assumed Twolegs had made it. They haulted at the edge of it.

"This is the abandon Twoleg nest. At one time we used this to care for all the cats sick with Greencough, though that was well before you were born. " Bramblestar informed him. "This is the furthest part of our territory in this direction." He added.

Cloverpaw stared up at it. The walls did not look very stable. Small bits had fallen off and he had no faith that it was sturdy anymore. Bramblestar and Cloverpaw stayed there for a few more minutes before moving on. The sun was rising in the sky, but it was not yet at Sunhigh, which was when it was direcly over their heads. Cloverpaw looked the whole strange nest over before they left. Now they headed in a new director away from the camp and the forgotten Twoleg nest. Cloverpaw was happy to see the border they shared with ShadowClan.

He soon discovered that the border wasn't to terribly far away from the abandon Twoleg nest. There was a strech of trees and undergrowth seperating them. When they came to the edge of the tree line Bramblestar stopped him. He held his tail to show him this was as far as they would go.

"Take a deep breath in, open your mouth so that you can have a greater scent." Bramblestar instructed. Cloverpaw obeyed and he smelled the scent of pine trees. Another odd thing he smelled was a werid reptile. One time when he was still a kit an apprentice had caught a snake and brought it to the camp. This scent smelled similar but not quite the exact same. He could also smell cool fine air flowing on a breeze to them. The scent of mud was layed into it as well as a musky smell too. "ShadowClan eat frogs and lizards mainly. They are excellent hunters at night and have very good stalking abilities." Bramblestar told him. "I am sure that you can notice all of their trees are pine trees, they keep their dark green color all the time while ours change."

"Is clearing apart of their territory?" Cloverpaw asked.

"Yes, there have been pawfuls of battles fought over this land. During the Greenleaf season the grass grows tall and there is much prey running through it. Originally it was ours then Firestar gave it to ShadowClan." Bramblestar meowed.

"Why did he do that?" questioned Cloverpaw.

"At the time ShadowClan needed the land more then we did. Firestar was a very kind cat, he cared for every cat in every Clan." Bramblestar replied to Cloverpaw. With that they conintued to move down the border line. Bramblestar said they were heading for the Lake. The trail was mostly downhill or flat which made their time faster. They walked along the border and as they went Bramblestar would point on where they usually made the markings to show. When they were half way down Bramblestar paused.

"I would assume you are growing tired, the air is cold and this is your first time out. Wait here and I will catch us a mouse." Bramblestar instructed him. Cloverpaw sat down and gave his paws a rest. They had started to become fatigue and his belly was starting to gnaw at him. Bramblestar disappeared from view and it was not too long before he reappeared with a freshly killed mouse in his jaws. Cloverpaw licked his lips hungrily. Bramblestar sat down too and placed the mouse between them.

"When you catch your prey besure to gove thanks for its life to StarClan. You go ahead, you may have the first bite." Cloverpaw's mentor told him. Cloverpaw joyfully took a bite out of the mouse. It tasted wonderful to him. It was still warm and the meat was juice with full of taste. The mouse wasn't very plump but it was most certainly not some scrawny thing. He thanked his mentor inbetween bites. Cloverpaw purred happily. Bramblestar had a couple bites of the prey, he left the rest for his apprentice. Once he was finished they burried the remains and continued on their way to the Lake. After their rest Cloverpaw had more bounce in his stride. He hadn't realized how tired he was getting. Though seeing the land outside of the camp was marvelous he was still only six moons old and fresh out of the nursery.

They reached the Lake in a much shorter time then what it took them to get to the Twoleg nest. The water scent drifted up into the trees before Cloverpaw as able to see it. The ground sloped downwards as they grew closer to it. Cloverpaw and his mentor went all the way to the waves lapping at the shore. The water was cold as it washed over his front paws. He stepped backwards as the cold came as a shock to him. Bramblestar had a small meow of laughter in his throat.

"If the wind was blowing away from us you could possibly smell RiverClan. They live way on the far side of the Lake, directly across from us. ShadowClan as you already know are to our right. WindClan, which you'll see tomorrow is to our left." Bramblestar meowed. The two toms stood at the shore for a bit longer before turning to head back to camp. "As I remember from being an apprentice you'll have to make your own nest and the softer the moss the better." said Bramblestar. Cloverpaw walked alongside him as they turned back to camp. The passed by the Ancient Oak and Bramblestar stopped to show it to Cloverpaw. The old Oak tree was very close to the shores, no more then severual rabbit hops if he had understood it correctly. One time a moon or two ago some of the apprentices were trying to show the kits how much was a rabbit hop. Rabbits were able to jump much further then cats it would seem, if the apprentices had taught it right. Cloverpaw had need a rabbit before, but they were dead and brought to the nursery for them to eat. He would learn how far they could jump from watching a dead one. They did taste well though, not bad like the small bite of the snake he had tried once. Cloverpaw didn't fancy those slithery things.

The old tree reached higher into the sky then any other tree around it. He had often heard of it, something about how Greystripe had climbed all the way to the top of it. Though Blackpaw had teased that when Greystripe was young enough to climb it it was still a sappling. Cloverpaw had no idea if he could or would ever be able to reach the top of it. It seemed awfully far up there. Maybe that was where he could reach StarClan, the top of the tree wasn't visible to him and it sure seemed tall enough to reach their warrior ancestors. Cloverpaw followed his mentor to the camp. They didn't pass any of their Clan mates before they reached the thorn tunnel. There they saw Amberpaw and her mentor Spiderleg come back with prey. The warrior tom informed Bramblestar that there was an abundance of squirrels in a tree back behind them. Bramblestar decided to take his new apprentice for a quick hunting trip.

"Alright Cloverpaw, before we go back into the camp lets see if we can catch any prey to bring back." He said and padded off to where Spiderleg had said they were located. In no time they found them and the scent of squirrel was overwhelming. They hid in a bush while they watched. Quick as a flash Bramblestar pounced on one that had strolled too far from the tree. He motioned for Cloverpaw to go after one. He darted his eyes around to the closest one. He found two playing with each other and he chased after the. He stepped on one accidentally and made a sloppy kill of the other. He picked up the two dead squirrels and proudly showed them to his mentor. Bramblestar nodded in praise and they both brought their prey back to camp. Bramblestar dropped his off at the fresh kill pile.

"How about you bring those two to the elders den. I am pleased with your basic instincts for hunting Cloveraw, good job." Bramblestar meowed to him. Cloverpaw nodded and bounded off for the elders den. He could't wait to see the look on Sandstorm's face when he showed her the two squirrels he had caught on his first time out.

* * *

...

The time information underneath the chapter number is more for you as the reader to understand and help keep track of everything. Something I found when I was reading the orginal series was that I would often get confused with how much time has passed inbetween the chapters and so on. Obviously the Clans do not refeer to it as the nineth quarter of Leafbare, its in the thrid moon and the first week. The first through fourth quarter are all in the first moon, the fifth through eigth are all in the second moon, and the nineth through twelveth are all in the third moon. Listed below you will find the cat terminology for time stuff.

Moons = months  
First Quarter Moon = first week of the month  
Newleaf = season of Spring  
Greenleaf = season of Summer  
Leaf-fall = season of Autumn (Fall)  
Leafbare = season of Winter

Here's an example. So for the year, there are twelve moons and four seasons . Each season has three moons in it so twelve quarters per a season. So the nineth quarter of Leafbare is the first week of the third month of Winter. I really hope this helps you keep track of the dates and passing time. If not I can give more examples.


End file.
